Shiro's Misadventures
by Darkbloodz
Summary: Poor Shiro is getting a fair share more than he wanted when he decides to explore the real world. Chapter 2 - Impact Fair warning, these chapters are just drabbles. They are extremely short. Thank you.
1. The Black Eye

**OMG I am so excited. I was totally inspired and so I have decided to publish this itty bitty concoction as my first bleach fic =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or its characters!**

**Shiro's Misadventures 1**

It was a beautiful sunny summer day in Karakura town. Ichigo had gone to the park with his sisters after they had double teamed him with giant watery puppy dog eyes saying that they hadn't been able to spend any time with him in the past few months. Goat-face was off to some doctor's conference for the weekend. Of course, this left Shiro to his own devices as the hollow had gotten into the habit of materializing himself into the real world first thing in the morning after Isshin's wake up calls - much to his partner's displeasure. Usually he would stay in Ichigo's room - not by choice of course - and read any and all things he could get his hands on to pass the time when he was alone. When he wasn't, Shiro would bug Ichigo until the carrot top obliged him in showing him the wonders of the human world of today. Things he had been interested in from Ichigo's memories, like the television, was throughly explored by the hollow. It was his favorite thing so far. That and the concoction called coffee and the frozen dessert called ice cream. The stuff was amazing! Since he had the house to himself today, he dished himself out a large bowl of strawberry ice cream - go figure, it was his favorite too - and sat on the couch lazily flipping through the channels until he landed on his new favorite tv show. _Tom and Jerry_. He loved that mouse to death.

As the show progressed, Shiro's gleeful cackling escalated until shortly after, he rolled off the couch laughing. He fell face first onto the ground with a loud, pained cry. Unfortunately for him Karin had forgotten her other soccer ball by the couch. Right where his face happened to land.

Later that day Ichigo came home to find a grumpy Shiro who had locked himself in the teen's room and refused the orangette entry until he regrettably kicked the door in. The black eye that greeted him on his hollow's indignant face was forever burned into his memory as Shiro blushed hard and turned away from him.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!**


	2. Impact

**OMG I am so excited. I had a lot of fun writing this one. And then some more fun typing it up after so long again. I sure hope you guys enjoy as much as I did.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or its characters!**

**Shiro's Misadventures 2**

Shiro was sitting in the kitchen chomping on some of the left over dinner Yuzu made last night when he heard a soft mew from somewhere to his right. He knew this creature. But it was different from the black cat woman that trained Ichigo. This one was a beautiful lean gray and white cat with bright green mischievous eyes.

Shiro dropped his snack and wiped his hands on his hakama, keeping his eyes on the creature – 'cat' – he remembered, as he slowly and cautiously approached it. The cat 'meowed' again as he crept up to it. As he was a mere two feet from the cat it looked ready to bolt. Shiro crouched on all fours thinking it would be less intimidating to the creature and then lunged in order to capture it before it could take off.

However, he failed. With a loud crash he rebounded off of the glass porch door, his entire face stinging from the impact. Looking ahead, he could see an imprint of his face on the glass reminding him of his failure. A snort had him whirling even as his face was reverberating with stinging pain to find Isshin casually leaning against the kitchen's door way. He had come to find out what the noise was and instead found his son's hollow getting played by a stray cat.

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted as he picked himself up and stomped away blushing madly. Isshin chucked lightly once more and made his way back to the clinic.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading!**


End file.
